


Colors of You

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real News RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Painting, Sex, cumbersmut, paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blank canvas, paint splatter and us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors of You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed work. Inspired by Joke who I adore :)

I could hear Benedict laugh as I approached the shed. As I got closer I could smell paint. I wrinkled my nose as I finally made my way to the opening and watched as he splatted paint around like a child and shook my head

"So this is why you invited me over?" I asked and watched as he turned his head, a smudge of blue paint on his cheek and a drop of blood red on his bottom lip. 

He smiled and walked over to me "Well I wanted you to have fun too" He said and leaned down to kiss me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I hadn't seen him in two months and I'd missed the contact of his lips on mine, of his body against mine. of his smell and the way his fingers ran along my skin.

"Fun.. Yes. I need fun" I panted softly as I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his deep blue eyes. They locked on mine and I swallowed hard, my heart speeding up.

"Come along then" He took my hand and pulled me towards where the big white paint splattered canvas laid. I was really glad he'd told me to wear clothes i didn't care for since this looked like a very messy endeavor. I licked my lips as I watched him pull his t shirt off.

"So is this just an excuse to revisit your childhood days. Fingerpainting" I asked as I put my hair up, revealing my neck to his eyes and watching as they ran over the exposed skin. 

"Something like that" He said as he moved his eyes to my face again then moved to get the various buckets of paint, placing them on the side and popping them all open. I watched as he worked, his fingers staining with new colors, dark then light then dark again.

I moved over to him, getting on my knees on the canvas "Your hands look like a rainbow" I said smiling as I grabbed it and laid it over mine, my fingers tracing over it for a second. He moved closer to me, his face near mine, lips against my ear "I missed your touch" He kissed at the lobe before he let his lips run down my jawline slowly, I was panting softly as he got closer to my lips.

He blushed his lips over mine softly before working his way up the other side of my face then to my other earlobe. My chest was heaving now as he moved back towards my lips and I kissed him, my hands moved to his face, holding him as I delved inside. No one had made me lose control like he had. 

The lust I felt for him drove me crazy at times. I couldn't sleep without thoughts of him in my head which lead to me to scream his name in my empty room as I imagined him above me.

"Wait" Ben pulled back, his lips kiss swollen as he looked at me. We were both panting. My hands still on his face and his on my waist, fingers digging into my skin "Benedict" I moaned his name and he growled before he pulled at the hem of my shirt. I brought my hands up and he pulled the shirt off.

He stood silent for a second as he reached down and started to undo my shorts. I gasped softly and reached over to do the same to his pants. He moved us to stand and then pulled down my shorts. They slid down my legs and I stepped out of them, pushing them aside with my foot.

I let a shaky breath as I pushed them down and saw how hard he was. I watched them be thrown aside and there we stood. In our underwear around a paint splattered canvas "Beautiful" He whispered as he looked at me "But there's something missing" I tilted my head slightly as I watched him walk towards the paint then gasped when his paint covered hand made contact with my skin

"Oh you little shit" I yelped and he gave me a wicked little smile. I narrowed my eyes and we both moved to the paint and the colors flew around. They hit the canvas and our skin. We rolled around in it and I laughed like I hadn't remembered doing in a very long time.

I'd almost forgotten about the need I felt when he pinned me to the floor, his fingers wrapped around my wrists as our bodies pressed together. I gasped then moaned when I felt his cock against me "I need you" I whimpered helplessly and his hands released my wrists before he kissed me hard.

Our lips moved together, tongues swirling against each other as our fingers tore at what very little clothes we had on. I felt his fingers against me and broke the kiss to moan. I was so close already that it wouldn't take much to drive me over the edge.

"You're always in my head" He said as he worked his way down my body, kissing at my body as his eyes stayed on mine. I panted helplessly as he kissed at my inner thigh then he gave me a little smile before he moved closer to my center then I felt his tongue on my clit.

I cried out at the feeling of the first touch then tangled my fingers into his hair as he started working that talented tongue over me, his fingers teasing at my entrance before he pressed one then two inside me. I was babbling now, his name then curses then begging for more.

He crooked his fingers just right and I arched hard, screaming his name from the intensity of my orgasm. His tongue and fingers kept working until I couldn't speak then came again, shaking. My nails scraped at the canvas as he licked his lips then moved over me, his face over mine before we kissed.

"Ben" I licked at his bottom lip as he settled between my legs, my hands over his back as I looked up at him. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he slowly entered me. My fingers dug onto his back as he stopped. I caught my breath as best I could before I looked into his eyes and he started to move out then in again.

It was slow at first then faster, need driving us both. His mouth against my ear as he cursed then told me how good I felt and how much he'd missed this. I sucked on his earlobe as I repeated his words then begged for more. 

We were both lost in the other. I don't remember how it'd happened but the paint cans spilled and we were covered in blue and red as he came inside then green when I'd straddled him and finally in purple when I was on all fours and he bit down on my shoulder, growling my name as his fingers rubbed at my nipples.

"Oh god.. Ben" I whimpered as he kept teasing and fucking me "I could spend all day like this.. with you around me.. begging" His voice low against my ear that a full body shiver ran over my body.

I let out a long moan when one of his hands moved from my breast down my body before it made contact with my clit and I shook. He stroked his finger over it until I came undone. All I could hear was his breathing against my ear and his curses then praises as we both fell onto the canvas.

"You with me?" I heard Ben said, his hand covering my cheek as my eyes slipped open and his face came into view. I smiled at him then he let out a sigh "Don't scare me like that" I watched a frown form on his face then leaned into kiss him "Not my fault, you killed me with sex" I said, my voice barely there from all the use it'd had.

Ben smiled and ran his thumb over my cheek "It's your own fault for not coming with me. Next time just say yes" I nodded, smiling at him as I knew that I was powerless to say no to him.


End file.
